The Devil's Daughter
by DevilDragon8
Summary: It's been ten years since Drago was defeated and life has calmed down, but problems from Jade's past are coming back to haunt her and she must make a decision, give up the life she has grown used to or return to what she once was. Choosing either cuts off an important part of her life forever and puts her in danger. Rated for lanuage, violence,and death. Eventual JadeXDrago.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is the first fanfic, that I've ever posted. LadySongBird16 is coauthoring this and I hope we get lots of reviews. I'm only going to say this once: We don't own Jackie Chan Adventures; we only own the ocs.**

**The Devil's Daughter**

Jade POV

My name is Jade Chan, and I'm 21 years old. My physical appearance sure has changed since I was 11. My black hair is longer, flowing all the way down my back. I've also had a pretty big growth spurt in the past decade; I'm 5'7. What can I say, puberty was nice to me. I work for Section 13 now like Jackie, but despite my age he still seems to be very protective of me. I kind of understand why, but lately it has just been ridiculous. No matter how old I am, it's like Jackie still sees me as the 11 year old girl who was always getting herself into trouble.

Anyway, I'm just leaving Section 13. Usually I enjoy my job, but today just seemed flat out boring. I don't feel like going back to Uncle's shop right away, so I figure going for a walk around Chinatown would be nice. While I'm walking I cannot help but think how things have changed over the past decade. The J Team still kept in contact with each other, but we haven't seen a lot of each other since we defeated Drago and Shendu. El Toro Fuerte was still a popular masked wrestler, and Paco, well after a lot of training and an impressive growth spurt, he's doing well too. Viper is still like an aunt to me, and I admit I have still tried to get her and Uncle Jackie together a couple of times, but they're still just friends, for now at least. Tohru is a full-fledged chi wizard now, and he still helps Uncle out, and as for Uncle and Jackie well they're still the same. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the ring of my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said as I put the phone to my ear.

"Jade this is Captain Black. I'm afraid I've got terrible news, Daolon Wong has escaped from prison."

"What?" I yelled into the phone, surprised that I did not attract any attention.

"We don't have any additional information, but we have a feeling he may be after something valuable, an ancient artifact perhaps." Captain Black said.

"You have no idea how he escaped or where he is, do you Captain Black?" I asked.

"Jade, just get back to Section 13, we need to investigate the situation."

"Right Captain, on my way." I said then hung up the phone.

I run as fast as I can, running between people if I have to. A million questions are running through my head; how did Daolon Wong escape, why did he escape now, and what the hell does he want? I finally made it to the alley were the entrance to Section 13 was, and then right on the wall, I saw it, the symbol.

"No" I whisper softly to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**LadySongBird16 is coauthoring this fanfic with me and if anyone has any ideas we would be more than happy to try to use them. Please write a review.**

**Chapter 2**

Jade's POV

"_Shit, shit, shit!" _I thought_. "It can't be him, he can't be here."_

Then I heard someone coming. _"I hope it's not Jackie or Uncle, they'll start interrogating me about this." _To my relief, it was Tohru, but he took one look at the symbol and the worst happened.

"Jade, what is that symbol?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied, a little too quickly I should add.

"Are you certain? Tohru asked.

"_Oh great, not another question; I need to think of something else."_

"Yeah, I've never seen it before in my entire life." I replied.

"But you looked a little spooked." He told me.

"It just startled me a little." I stated. _"Why wouldn't it, ever since the whole thing with Tarakudo. I admit, the nightmares never go away."_

So we continued to walk down the hall that leads into Section 13. We were silent for the longest time, but Tohru finally decided to break the silence.

"Jade, tell me, do you still have dreams of Tarakudo?" He asked.

I was silent for a few seconds, but I finally worked up the courage to give him answer.

"Yeah, sometimes I do."

When we finally made it to Section 13, we met up with Captain Black, Jackie, and Uncle.

"Jade, Tohru." Captain Black addressed us.

"So we got any leads Captain?" I asked.

"From what we've managed to discover, Daolon Wong, actually escaped about three days ago. We believe that he is after an artifact that is capable of opening some kind of seal." He stated.

"A seal, you don't think, he is trying to release Shendu, or, Drago, or, Tarakudo?" Jackie asked.

"Haacha! He could be trying to release all of them, even all the demon lords!" Uncle yelled.

"_Gee, thanks Uncle, that makes us all feel better." I thought._

"I think we should send a team out to start searching for him." Captain Black said.

"No, we will find magic with magic." Uncle yelled.

"Wait, what about that symbol from earlier?" Tohru asked.

"Symbol?" Jackie asked.

"_Great, thanks a lot Tohru."_

"Jade and I saw a strange symbol on the wall outside the entrance."

"Jade?" Jackie asked.

"What, yes we saw a symbol, but I honestly do not know what it meant." I said nervously.

"Are you sure Jade?" He asked again.

"Yes, honestly, why does everyone keep prodding me for information? I don't know anything!" I yelled before storming away.

I don't know how long I was running for but I finally stopped in the closest ally. I still cannot believe that this is happening after all these years.

"Well, I might as well this get this over with. Oh Zyon, come out now."

Right at that moment the blue-eyed blonde that I haven't seen in over a decade came out of the shadows. He has certainly changed a lot, he's gotten taller, and he looks muscular.

"How did you know where I was?" He asked.

"I might not have seen you in more than 10 years, but some things never change Zyon." I stated.

"I can say the same for you Jade."

"So why are you here Zyon, come to kill me?" I asked.

"You catch on pretty fast." He said.

"Well, let's see if you're even capable of that, you couldn't do it before" I mocked.

"Believe me, I'm capable of it." He said, and then he charged at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. People sorry it took so long for this update to come; hopefully the next chapter will come out much quicker. Please review if you like this fic or you have an idea you would like to see used. I can't guarantee we will use it but we will try. I wanna give a shout out to **_**jameygamer**_** who pmed me about this story and talked about the show for a couple night in a row, thanks.**

**Chapter 3**

_Jade's POV_

Zyon and I probably fought each other for a whole half an hour, but to me it felt longer. Dammit, how did he get this much stronger? I actually think I'm starting to get exhausted. I can't give up though; I won't let him take me.

"What's a matter Jade; this getting to be too much for you?" Zyon asked sinisterly.

"Not in the least." I replied between gasps for air.

He just laughed at me before charging again. I tried as best as I could to avoid him, but he hit me in the leg and I fell to the ground with a thud. I tried to get up but within a nanosecond Zyon was on top of me, pinning me down by the shoulders.

"You honestly think this is it Zyon; you think you can kill me?" I spat.

He just let out a low, evil chuckle. "Oh Jade, whoever said anything about killing you?" He asked.

I looked at him with wide eyes; okay now I'm just confused. Then he squeezed really hard on the spots where my shoulders met my neck, and within seconds, all I saw was darkness.

_No one's POV_

Zyon carried Jade's body down the long dark alleys of San Francisco, making sure that no one would be able to see him carrying the unconscious girl's body. He stopped in one dark alley and looked at around as if he was searching for someone.

"So I see you've captured the girl." A low creepy voice said from the shadows.

Zyon turned to see none other than Daolon Wong.

"Yes, now what do you want me to do with her?" Zyon asked.

"Place her over there." The dark chi wizard said pointing to the summoning circle.

"You are certain this will work?" Zyon asked.

"Yes, but we won't be using the girl first." Daolon Wong stated.

"What do you mean?" Zyon asked.

The dark chi wizard did not respond, but instead started chanting in a demon language that Zyon could not make out. Then he pointed his staff at a nearby wall and a long red stream of energy shot out of the staff and at the wall. The hole in the wall began to glow and much to Zyon's shock, the nine demon sorcerer's appeared (There's nine if you count Drago).

"Welcome oh honorable Demon Sorcerers." Daolon Wong said in mock greeting.

"Dark Chi Wizard why have you summoned us?" Bai Tza, the water demon, spat.

"I have brought you here to negotiate with you." He replied.

"You fool, what makes you think that creatures as powerful as we, would want to negotiate with a mere chi wizard like you?" Shendu hissed.

"That." Daolon Wong said pointing to Jade's unconscious body.

"Jade Chan, How did you manage to capture this girl?" Drago asked in slight shock.

"I did that." Zyon stated.

"Just who do you think you are boy?" Hsi Wu, the sky demon, hissed.

"Let's just say I'm evil, much like all of you." Zyon replied.

Suddenly Jade came to; she looked all around her and just sat there in complete shock of all that was surrounding her.

"Daolon Wong!" Jade said in shock.

"Hello Miss Chan, I'm sure you remember all of our other guests." He said stepping to the side to reveal the demon sorcerers.

"No way, you freed all of them?" Jade yelled.

"Hello Jade, did you miss us?" Drago asked.

"I can't say I have." She replied. "Now what do you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious girl? We're going to offer you up as a sacrifice so we can obtain unlimited power and control the world the way we want to." Daolon Wong stated.

"And who is it you're going to sacrifice me to?" Jade asked.

"Why only to the most powerful evil being in existence, The Devil." He replied.

"Wait, you're going to sacrifice her to The Devil?" Zyon interjected.

"Of course you fool!" Daolon Wong replied.

"You're feeling pretty stupid right now aren't you?" Jade commented.

"Yup, I'm definitely not feeling smart right now…Okay, if that's the case, then I don't think I want to stick around to see this. Bye Jade." Zyon said before bolting.

"Bye Zyon." Jade yelled casually.

"You're not going to try and get away?" His Wu asked.

"No, I think I want to see what happens." Jade said casually.

"Very well then." Daolon Wong replied, slightly confused by her response.

The dark chi wizard began to chant and the circle began to glow. When the chanting seized the ground began to shake, and within seconds, the Devil stood before Jade and the evil ones.

"Puny creatures of darkness why have you me summoned to this place?" The Devil boomed.

"Great King of Death, we wish to offer you this human girl as a sacrifice." Daolon Wong stated.

The Devil took one look at Jade who just smiled, and then back to the demons. "Fools, why do you choose to sacrifice this girl to me; do you not know what she is?"

"This girl is very powerful; truly she is worth an exchange of power." Shendu implied.

"Idiots, you think I would give you power in exchange for the sacrifice of my own daughter?" The Devil boomed.

"Daughter?" Daolon Wong and the demons said in complete and utter shock.

"You all shall be punished for this unjustifiable crime!" The Devil yelled.

"But my dark king there was no way any of us could have known that." Daolon Wong stated.

But in less than a second Daolon Wong and all the demon sorcerers disappeared in flames.

The Devil then turned back to Jade, who burst into laughter.

"Now that was awesome." Jade stated.

"You never change. Come Jade." The Devil commanded.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"I think it is time that you come to Hell to commence your rightful duties." He said opening the portal in the wall.

"Okay, but I still refuse to be your heir." Jade replied.

"I think in time that you will change your mind." The Devil stated.

"Yeah, I don't think so. We've had this argument before and the answer hasn't changed yet so I doubt it will now." Jade replied.

"Things rarely stay then dame for very long." The Devil interjected.

"Oh, one more thing before we leave what are we going to do about Uncle Jackie, Torhu, Uncle, and the others. I seriously doubt they won't try to do anything once they find out I've been taken." Jade said him.

"Before I was summoned here I dropped in on them and told them I was taking you home." He replied.

"Seriously hahahahaha, I can't even imagine the look on their faces. Hey wait a second, how did you e3ven know you were going to be summoned in the first place?" Jade asked.

"I'm The Devil I know everything." He stated.

"Sure you do" Was her sarcastic reply.

"I do know everything".

"Of course you do, no one, especially me would ever dare to doubt you".

"You are entirely too fond of sarcasm".

With that the two went thought the portal, leaving behind the mortal world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the updates have been taking do long. Pleasse leave a review if you like the fic or have an idea you'd like to share.**

**Chapter 4**

It's been three months since Jade disappeared, and the J-Team couldn't be more worried than they are now. Daolon Wong and the demon lords were pissed off because they did try to sacrifice the devil's own progeny to him, but they did return her to him, and they believed that they at least deserved some kind of reward for that. So the J-Team, the dark chi wizard, and the demon lords formed a temporary truce so they discover a way to get into hell and find Jade, and by finding Jade, finding The Devil.

"So, how exactly are we going to get into Hell?" Paco asked.

"Haaaaacha, we must do research. Did you not learn anything in the last decade boy?" Uncle said hitting the taller boy between the eyes with his fingers.

"You old fool! You're stupid books will not give the answers. The portal to Hell can only be opened by dark magic." Daolon Wong stated.

"Uncle refuses to use dark magic."

"Who said you have to?" Daolon Wong asked.

"What exactly do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"I will open the portal, if you agree not to seal any us back into the demon nether world after." Daolon Wong stated.

"Why should we believe you?" Viper asked.

"We only want to seek our revenge on The Devil. The girl is of no interest to us anymore." Drago insisted.

"It seems like we have no choice but to trust them sensei." Tohru stated.

"Uncle does not trust the dark chi wizard or demons!" Uncle yelled.

"But Señor we need to think about what is important right now, and that is Jade." El Toro Fuerte replied.

"Wait a minute sensei. It says here that good chi is not necessarily light, nor is dark chi necessarily evil. When used together they maintain a certain kind of balance." Tohru said.

"What exactly do mean by that?" Jackie asked.

"According to my research Hell is not a place of evil. It houses its residents, and has both good and evil sides of it that help maintain a certain balance. So from what the research says, to get to Hell, light chi and dark chi must be combined." Tohru stated.

"Uncle refuses to combine magic with him!" Uncle yelled pointing to Daolon Wong.

Viper grabbed Uncle by the wrist and pinned him against the nearest wall.

"Listen old man, either you do this or we never see Jade again." She said the anger clearly present in her voice.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Uncle and Daolon Wong managed to find a spell that would help them open up a portal. They decided the best place to open it would be the alley way where all of this chaos began three months ago. The Enforcers, including Hak Foo, later joined the group after bringing them some spell ingredients.

"So let me get this straight, the little chick was taken to Hell by The Devil and now you all want to go there and get her back and get revenge on him?" Ratso asked.

"No, we just want Jade back, they want revenge." Jackie said pointing to the demons. "And I'll have you know that Jade is not little anymore."

"So how exactly is this supposed to work?" Finn asked.

"We must combine light chi with dark chi to open the portal." Daolon Wong stated.

"Did you get all the ingredients Uncle asked for?"

"Of course we did old man." Chow replied.

"Then let us begin." Daolon stated.

So Uncle and the dark chi wizard began to recite the spell and after about a minute a portal appeared on the far wall of alley.

"It worked." El Toro said in shock.

"Of course it did you fool." Shendu snarled.

"Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's go find Jade." Viper stated.

So one the J Team and the demons jumped through the portal, followed by Uncle and Daolon Wong who had to make sure that the portal stayed open long enough.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

Once everyone was through the portal they took a minute to take in the surroundings. Hell definitely didn't look like they had expected. In fact it almost looked like a city of nothing but metal skyscrapers.

"You know, I thought that hell would have more, fire." Finn said.

"Of course you would think that, you idiot. Drago snarled.

"Never mind what it looks like Hell looks like, let's look for Jade or The Devil. If we find one of them then we find the other." Viper stated.

So everybody kept walking down the streets of Hell looking for Jade while observing their surroundings. The sky here was much different here. It was almost a mix of oranges and pink, like you would see during dusk or twilight on the earth.

"I wonder where Jade could be?" Tohru said.

Suddenly everyone heard footsteps coming from the other direction.

"Quick, hide." Jackie said.

So everyone hid behind one of the many skyscrapers, and looked from the side of the building to find that the footsteps they heard were coming from someone they happened to be looking for, Jade. The others took note of how her appearance had changed. She was taller, her breasts looked larger, she had fangs, and her hair was longer than the last time they saw her, reaching just past her waist. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts and was holding a broad sword that was easily bigger then she was. Drago and Hsi Wu took one look at Jade and their jaws dropped.

"Jade." A voice called

The other looked to see a boy, about Jade's age, with dark hair and glasses running up behind Jade.

"Where are you headed?" The boy asked.

"I need to get changed for work." Jade said.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes then." The boy said before running ahead.

Jade just let out a loud sigh before walking ahead again. Once she was gone everyone came out and just stood there in shock of what they just saw.

"She's so much different than before." Paco stated.

"She seems a bit more detached." Tohru added.

"Well, what are all of your fools still standing around for? If we follow her she could lead us to The Devil." Drago stated before running ahead of the other, but then he ran into something hard.

Drago looked up to see he had run right into two tall men in black suits, who like Jade, had fangs.

"Where do you think you're going dragon boy?" The blonde one said.

"Yeah, nobody sees the boss unless he requests their presence." The dark haired one added.

"So what should we do with him?" The blonde asked.

"Hey, put him down." A familiar voice called from behind the two men.

They turned to see Jade standing right behind them.

"But Lady Jade, these people and demons were…" The dark haired man tried to finish his sentence but Jade quickly interrupted him.

"Don't you idiots remember anything? We were supposed to bring them to the boss as soon as they showed up. Honestly, you people are going to make me late for work." Jade said in annoyance.

"I sure would have preferred that she came here in her uniform." The blonde man whispered to his partner.

"What was that?" Jade asked glaring at them with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." The man replied, fear clearly present in his voice.

"I thought so. Well, come on we need to bring these people to The Devil." Jade stated before walking ahead of the guards.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry this update took so long. LadySongBird16 and I have been focusing more on our Harry Potter series. Check it out if you have the time. Hopefully the next update will come quicker. Please leave a review.**

**Chapter 5**

Jade and the guards led the J team, the demon lords, and Daolon Wong to the Devil's palace.

"Where are you idiots taking us?" Shendu hissed and the guards gave him a nasty glare.

"Jade, where are we going?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, and how did you even get here?" Viper chimed in.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jade deadpanned.

They finally stopped at a steel structured gothic looking castle.

"What the Hell is this place?" The water demon hissed.

"Home." Jade replied.

"Home?" Torhu questioned.

"Yeah, you know the place you where you eat and sleep." Jade replied sarcastically.

They entered the palace and walked down a very long hall way and stopped at two enormous steel doors. Once the door opened they approached a gigantic throne. Jade got down on one knee and lowered her head. Everyone else got down on both knees and their foreheads practically touched the ground. An enormous figure wearing a black hooded cloak stepped out of the shadows and sat down on the throne. Although he was concealed under the cloak, you could see his red eyes.

"Come here." He motioned to Jade. She walked up the steps and stood by one of the arms of the throne. Then he got up and moved to approach the J team, Daolon Wong, and the demon lords.

"I see you escaped; how? I threw you in a fire pit." The Devil exclaimed.

"You seem to forget the fact I am a dark chi wizard." Daolon Wong replied.

"Mortals with magic, Jade why didn't you remind me about that?" He yelled at the bored female.

"You're my boss not the other way around. Besides you always talk about how all seeing you are, I thought you'd already know about that." Jade explained.

"Argh!" The Devil groaned in frustration. "Never have kids, they're irritating."

"Right, so where the Hell are we right now?" Viper asked.

"You just answered part of that question. You're in Hell, but to be more specific, you're in my palace." The Devil stated. "But I think the real question is why you are all here?" The Devil asked.

"We've come for Jade." Jackie stated.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you take her." The Devil stated.

"And why is that?" Uncle asked.

"She is my daughter and she came here on her own free will." The dark king replied.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Paco yelled.

"I adopted her as my own a long time ago, since then I trained her to be a grim reaper, and she eventually will become my heir." He stated.

"I never actually agreed to that!" Jade yelled from the throne.

"It's only a matter of time" he shouted back.

"No" Jade calmly replied.

"Don't you have to get ready for work?" The Devil yelled at her.

"Well in case you didn't notice I was sort of delayed." Jade deadpanned before moving to a door on the left side of the room, and entering the room to change into her reaper uniform.

"When exactly did you adopt Jade?" Jackie asked.

"When she was a small child, long before she came to America to stay with you." The Devil replied.

"Shit!" A voice exclaimed. A few seconds later Jade popped her head out the door. "Has anyone seen my cloak?" Jade asked in an annoyed tone.

"You left it out here Lady Jade." One of the guards said.

"Will someone bring it to me?" Jade said.

"Why don't you just come out here and get it yourself?" The Devil asked.

"Not in this uniform." Jade replied.

"So what if somebody sees you?" The Devil asked.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this. Whoever designed these uniforms is a pervert!" Jade exclaimed.

No one probably noticed this, but those words made Drago and Hsi Wu blush.

"_I really want to know what that uniform looks like now." Drago thought._

"Do you really want me to come out in a really revealing outfit in front of demons and guards who made comments about this uniform earlier" Jade added.

"Someone bring her the cloak." The Devil commanded.

So the guard brought her the cloak and she took it and disappeared behind the door. She came out three seconds later, cloak covering all of her body, but with the hood down. Her sword was on her back.

"Later." Jade said before leaving everyone in the throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

**LadySongBird16 and I are sorry that the last couple of chapters haven't been very long, but we hope all our readers like them anyway. If you have the time please leave a review. If anyone has any ideas please share them and we will consider using them, even if it's weird, we like weird anyway.**

**Chapter 6**

While Jade was at work, the J Team, Daolon Wong and the Demon Lords decided to remain in the Devil's palace; mainly because they wanted to wait for Jade, but also because they had no clue where to go. It was Hell after all, it may resemble an ordinary city, but it's still extremely unfamiliar territory. No one, especially not Daolon Wong and the Demon Lords wanted to do something to piss off the Devil. They might have escaped the fire pit he threw them in, but if they got him angry again, who knows what he'll do. Jackie decided to be brave and talk to the Devil about Jade.

"Why did you choose Jade to be a reaper?" He asked the cloak figure.

"Her determination and feistiness makes her an excellent reaper." The Devil stated.

"Yes, but she's just a child." Jackie claimed.

"She was a child; technically she's an adult now. Besides even when she was a child she was stronger than any other girl her age. You just overprotected her." The Devil stated.

"I did not; I just didn't want her to get hurt." Jackie stated rather defensively.

"Yes you did; anyway just because I gave her more freedom than you did, doesn't mean that I don't worry about her. I'm a little worried about her now as a matter of fact." The Devil stated.

"Why is that?" Jackie asked.

"She said she still has nightmares about Tarakudo; can it have anything to do with that?" Tohru added.

"Yes it could, seeing how Tarakudo is free." The Devil said.

Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru's eyes all widened in shock, not believing what they just heard.

"What did you say?!" Uncle yelled.

"Yeah, Tarakudo broke free. I'm not exactly sure how, but he's out there again."

"And you aren't concerned that he might try to turn her into the queen of the Shadowkahn again?" Tohru asked.

"I doubt he will." The Devil replied.

"Doesn't she hate the Shadowkahn anyway?" Paco asked.

"I know this is off topic, but it has been bothering me for a while; when we summoned you, that boy who we hired to capture the girl, Zyon, what's the deal with him?" Xiao Fung asked.

"I know him, but I'm not going to tell you about him." The Devil replied.

"That mark Jade and I saw on the wall the day she came back here with you, did the Zyon boy have anything to do with it?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, he probably put it there to mess with her head. Again I'm not going to tell you about him." The Devil stated.

"Why not?" Po Kong boomed.

"That's none of your business; and if you ask again or even **think** of mentioning him to Jade I'll throw you into a dimension that makes watching _Twilight _seem like a trip to Disney World, and gauge your eyes out with a spoon!" The Devil yelled.

"Whose eyes are you gauging out this time?" A familiar voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Jade approaching with the same brown haired boy with glasses she was with before. He like her was wearing a cloak.

"Does it matter?" The Devil asked.

"I guess not." Jade deadpanned with a shrug.

Jade disappeared behind one of the doors of the palace. Her friend stood right in front of said door.

"What are you doing boy?" Drago asked.

"I'm guarding the door while she gets changed." Her friend replied.

A few minutes later Jade came out wearing a purple tank top, black jeans, and black boots. Her hair was flowing loosely down her back. Even in such simple outfit she looked hot! This caused Drago and Hsi Wu to start blushing. Then her friend went into the room and came out a few minutes later, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t- shirt under a black button down shirt, and a pair of black sneakers.

"We're going to the new night club, later." Jade said with a half-wave to the Devil as they walked toward the palace door.

"Alright, just be back by curfew." The Devil called out.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say." Jade yelled over her shoulder.

Once she was gone the others turned to the Devil.

"She has a curfew?" Tohru asked.

"No not really, she's twenty-one; she doesn't need a curfew. I just say that." The Dark King stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business matters to attend to." He stated before leaving.

"We should follow Jade." Jackie stated. A hand on his shoulder stopped him though.

"Hold on a minute Jackie, he's right, Jade's not a child anymore. We can't be following her around all the time." Viper claimed.

"I know, but I still worry about her, and I just want to know what she's up to. Besides, we can't stay cooped up in this palace the whole time we're here in Hell." Jackie replied.

"Chan does make an interesting point." Shendu stated.

Viper sighed in defeat. "Alright, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the newest chapter, my coauthor and I hope you like it. Review if you have the time, any comments and feedback are appreciated.**

**Chapter 7**

So the J Team, the Demon Sorcerers, and Doalon Wong followed Jade and her guy friend from a distance. Jade would turn her head every couple of seconds, but everyone would run off into the shadows before she could see them.

"I still don't like this idea." Paco stated.

"Silence boy, do you want her to find us?" Shendu hissed.

Jade caught the sound of that remark and stopped to look behind her.

"What is it Jade?" Her friend asked.

"I don't know Mark, but I get the feeling that we're being followed." Jade stated.

"I don't think we are. Anyway, come on the others are waiting for us." Mark said grabbing her hand and dashing off.

"Hey, you know I don't like to be grabbed!" Jade yelled as the two disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Come on let's go." Jackie said as everyone came out of the shadows.

When they finally caught sight with Jade and Mark they were entering the club that Jade mentioned earlier. It from the outside it looked like any other night club you would see on Earth, tinted windows and all. The name of the club was written on the doors, _The Burning Point_, could there be a more literal name?

They entered the club, only to be met with a dark environment, the only light was coming the bright lights on the dance floor and the dim lights of the bar, and loud pounding dance music.

"This music is way too loud!" Uncle screamed.

"There she is." Tohru said spotting Jade at a table with four other people, probably all reapers too. Everyone noticed the dark brunette boy from before, but there was also a green eyed blonde girl wearing a pink camisole, a black mini skirt, and pink flats, a red haired girl with violet eyes, wearing a black and while tank top, blue skinny jeans, and black high tops, and another brunette boy, only more muscular the other, with lighter hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a red button down shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers.

The J team approached her table. (Daolon Wong and the demon sorcerers don't really care for these matters. So they're just looking around the club) Jade immediately gave them a glare the minute she spotted them.

"Jade, we need to talk." Jackie stated.

"So you followed me all the way here just to tell me that?" Jade asked.

"Jade, please." Viper said.

Jade looked at her friends before letting out a sigh. "I'll be back you guys." She said before getting up and following the J team to one of the corners of the club.

"Okay, what?" Jade grunted.

"Jade, you seriously aren't going to stay in this world, are you?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, why not; I like it here." She replied.

"But you're in danger, everyday here." Tohru stated.

"So, I've been in danger plenty of times in the other world." Jade countered.

"Jade, please, you're not thi…"

"Jade!" A masculine voice called cutting Jackie off.

The others turned to see the muscular brunette boy coming right toward them.

"Come on Jade, dance with me." He said grabbing her hand.

"Just who are you anyway boy?!" Uncle yelled.

"Oh, I'm…"

"You don't need to answer him Dante. He talks to everyone like that." Jade deadpanned.

"Yeah, anyway come on let's dance." Dante said.

"Why do you want to dance with her now?" Paco asked.

"She promised me a dance." Dante replied before pulling her toward the dance floor.

"Wait, what?" Jade questioned while she was pulled away.

Everyone just sat there and watched as Jade danced with her friend, she didn't look too happy about it though. Once the song ended Jade and her friend left the dance floor to go meet up with the rest of their group. Once they all found each other they headed toward a roped off section of the club.

"Jade wait!" Jackie yelled as they approached her.

Suddenly right out of nowhere a shadowkahn emerged right in front of Jackie blocking his way, while Jade and her friends stopped to watch.

"What, a shadowkahn?!" El Torro said stunned.

"Not just any shadowkahn, he's Jade's body guard." Mark stated.

"That's right, and she obviously doesn't want any of you anywhere near here now so I suggest you keep your distance." The shadowkahn stated in a calm voice.

"He talks?" Viper asked.

"Of course he does." Jade deadpanned back turned to the J team. "Let's go Mamorou." She called to the shadowkahn.

"You want me to join you?" The shadowkahn questioned in the same calm tone as before, with a barely detectable hint of surprise.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we? Honestly and people tell me I need to lighten up." Jade stated.

With that the five reapers and the shadowkahn disappeared behind the curtain of the roped off section.

Now the J team, at this point was fed up with the craziness and decided to just go right into the mysterious section of the club. Only right as Jackie was about to climb over the rope, two bouncers came out behind the curtain.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing buddy." The bald bouncer asked.

"Well, there is someone in there I really need to speak to." Jackie stated.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there, only reapers are allowed in this section of the club." The gray haired bouncer stated.

"Couldn't you at least make an exception?" Viper asked.

"Look lady, we can't even make an exception for the Devil himself to enter this section. So why would we make an exception for you people." The bald bouncer asked.

"Forget it Viper, I think it's pretty clear we aren't getting in there." Paco stated.

The J team met back up with Daolon Wong and the demons, who were frankly just bored out of their minds with the club and wanted nothing more than to leave. So they all made their way back to the Devil's palace.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Once they all returned to the palace, they went back to the throne room where they were greeted by the dark king.

"I trust that you're first day in Hell was an exhausting one?" The Devil asked.

"Indeed it was." Tohru replied.

"Well, seeing how you are all Jade's family and acquaintances, I believe it would be unwise to leave you on the streets. I'm afraid you all must share a room until further arrangements can be decided." The Devil stated.

"_Excellent, I have to share sleeping quarters with people I despise." Drago thought._

Everyone, except Po Kong, who got a room to herself due to her large size, was lead to a large room, with several full sized beds in it.

"Goodnight then." The Devil deadpanned before his guards slammed the doors.

"Well this is going to be one Hell of a night." Paco stated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update last month. With finals going on my coauthor and I didn't have as much free time as we normally do. To make it up to all our readers we are going to try to get another chapter done before the month is over. Please leave a review.**

**Chapter 8**

The J Team, Daolon Wong, and the demon sorcerers somehow managed to get through the night without slaughtering each other, it wasn't easy though, and there was some arguing, a lot of death threats, and someone, no one knew who, tied Shendu up to the ceiling, but somehow they managed. The next morning though they were unexpectedly woken by two of the palace guards.

"Wake up!" A tall bald guard yelled entering the chamber.

"Huh?" Paco asked drowsily.

"You all are to follow us, and you are not to say a word." The blonde guard stated.

"Go, where exactly?" Jackie asked.

"Hey buddy, we said not a word. These are the orders of the Devil himself, now come on!" The bald guard declared.

"I wouldn't talk to them like that." A familiar voice declared.

The guards turned to see two of Jade's friends from the club standing behind the guards. They saw that one of them was the boy Jade called Dante, and then there was the red-headed girl they saw sitting at Jade's table.

"What are you going two going to do about it?" The bald guard asked.

"You seem to forget that we're reapers, we have the strength to take you out if we wanted to." Dante stated.

"We also happen to be very close friends with Jade, and as if you didn't notice before. So all we have to do is tell her what you did and believe me I don't think she'd be very happy with what you are doing now." The redhead added.

The guards tried to argue back but they couldn't figure out what to say, after all they were telling the truth about Jade.

"Well, it looks like our work here is done Violet." Dante stated.

"Yeah, well, we'll see you guys around." Violet said to the others before the two reapers walked away.

The J Team and the villains were led to a set of large dark wooden doors.

They were led into a room were the Devil was sitting on a throne by the wall of the far end of the room with Jade on his right side. The side walls had rows of people sitting in them, almost like the way lords and ladies sit in rows in a parliament, they all must have been reapers, and the Devil's other trustworthy advisors. The Devil stood up from his throne and any chatter that was in the room immediately stopped.

"My fellow Hellions, we have all come here today to make a decision about the fate of these so called intruders." The Devil stated.

"I would allow all of you to talk but if I do that I must let all my people here to talk, and I do not want to be here all day so you may pick two spokespersons to speak in your defenses" the Devil told the 'intruders'.

"Also any of you may ask Jade questions but she can refuse to answer and I want no one to pressure her; she is also not allowed to vote on this matter" he addressed everyone.

"Who should we chose?" Po Kong asked.

"I shall do speak for us siblings."Bai Tza declared to the demons.

"I still think I should do it." Daolon Wong argued.

"Fool, you will just make it worst with your rage." Shendu hissed.

"You're one to talk when it comes to rage father." Drago countered.

"Silence you fools. I will speak for us and that is final!" Bai Tza declared.

"What about us?" El Torro asked.

"I think Jackie should do it, no matter what has happened I still feel like he knows Jade the most." Viper stated.

"I agree." Tohru added.

Jackie and Bai Tza went forward to tell their stories. Once they finished they were practically attacked with questions.

"So you wanted to sacrifice the Devil's daughter?"

"We were not aware of the girl was the daughter of the Devil." Bai Tza replied.

"And you all wanted to follow her?"

"Of course, we were worried about her safety, and we had no knowledge that she was a reaper." Jackie stated. "Jade, please, why don't you just come home with us?" He asked looking at Jade.

"I am home. I like it here and what I do. I refuse to go back to the mortal world." Jade stated.

The senate when on for a few more hours and many questions were asked. The whole time though Jade never wavered in her decision not to leave hell unless she was working.

"Okay, now we will let our jury of reapers of step out make their decision. I have chosen to refrain from voting." The Devil stated.

About twenty minutes later the jury returned and one of the reapers to announced the decision.

"Your majesty, it is this jury's decision that these "intruders" shall be allowed to stay in Hell as long as they do not interfere with the duties of reapers or any of the political officials. They might even be of some use to us."

Suddenly the doors broke open and they saw none other than Zyon.

"Die bitch die!" He yelled firing an arrow in Jade's direction. The arrow to everyone's surprise (well the J team's at least) was glowing.

Jade quickly dodged it and ran into the shadows at the end of the room, completely disappearing from sight. Then Mamoru emerged from the shadow and charged at Zyon. It wasn't long until Mamoru was able to pin Zyon on the ground. Zyon decided not to take it any farther in front all of the Hellions. So he kicked the Shadowkahn, got up and made his way toward the door before anyone else could attack him.

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault! You hear me Jade? It's all your fault!" He yelled before running far away from the scene.

Once he was gone Jade stepped out of the shadows and made her way toward Mamoru, making sure her bodyguard was not seriously injured by Zyon.

The Devil looked toward the Shadowkahn. "Get here out of here." He commanded.

Said Shadowkahn nodded before putting his arm around Jade and leading them both back into the shadows.

The Devil then directed his attention toward everyone else in the room.

"Court dismissed, you may all leave." He stated before disappearing himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, readers I hope you like this chapter. I was hoping to get this out on January 30 for my birthday, but it didn't work out. If you have the time please leave a review, my coauthor and I love getting feedback.**

Chapter 9

The next day everyone was walking freely around the palace. It was late afternoon now so Jade of course was at work. The Devil was currently in a meeting with some of his advisors, so best not to interrupt it. To be honest, without Jade around most of the J-Team, the demons, and Daolon Wong found it to be boring without her or the Dark King around. They did remember one of the congress members say that they could be of use, but they had no idea what to expect. It was absolutely terrifying! Well, on the bright side, at least they weren't forced to be housekeepers.

A few hours later the J team decided to have a discussion.

"I think we need to have another little talk with the Devil." Jackie stated.

"What about this time?" Paco asked in an annoyed tone.

"About Jade." Jackie replied.

"I'm not sure how much more he's going to tell us about her Jackie." Tohru replied.

"What are you fools talking about?" Daolon Wong asked as he and the demon sorcerers came walking down the hall.

"We're going to have another little conversation with the Dark King." Jackie stated.

"Well leave us out of it this time; we don't want anyone around this place using us for anything." Drago stated.

And with that the demonic beings continued down the hall.

Anyway, back to the J Team's conversation.

"He's right amigo, there's no way he's going to being giving us information about her that he doesn't want us know" El Toro added.

"That doesn't mean we can't try." Jackie declared.

"Are you sure about this Jackie?" Viper asked.

"Yes." Jackie replied.

With a sigh of defeat the rest of the J team followed Jackie.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time the J team reached the throne room, the Devil was long out of his meeting and sitting on his throne.

"Well, I trust you all have been keeping yourselves busy. What brings you here?" The Dark King questioned.

"We want to ask you a few questions your majesty." Viper stated.

"I trust that these questions have to do with Jade?" The Devil questioned.

"Yes your majesty they are." Tohru replied.

"You do remember that I told you there are things about Jade that I won't tell you, don't you?" He added.

"Yes we remember, now please let us ask our questions." Uncle yelled.

"Uncle, please don't yell." Jackie said.

But Uncle did not listen.

"First off, how did Jade walk through wall yesterday?" Uncle asked.

"Oh, you mean her shadow walking skill; I believe that's something she got from being queen of the Shadowkhan." The Devil replied.

"But if she's had it all along, then why haven't we seen it until know?" El Toro asked.

"She was 11 years old then. I doubt that she even realized it." The Devil commented.

"What about…" Jackie was asked.

Suddenly footsteps echoed through the throne room.

The J team turned around to see Jade's friends Dante and Violet entering the room.

"We're back from work." Dante announced.

"Where's Jade?" Tohru asked.

"She should be along soon; she still had a bit more work to do." Violet said.

"Work was extra busy today." Dante commented.

"How so?" Jackie asked.

"We can't tell you, its reaper business." Violet stated.

"Okay then…" Paco said.

"I'm back." A familiar voice shouted.

The J team turned to see Jade wearing her cloak and holding her sword.

"Hello Jade, how was work?" The Devil greeted.

"Long and exhausting, that's all I have to say." Jade stated

"Hey Jade, why don't we all hang out in my suite and play video games tonight?" Dante asked.

"That'd be cool. Should I tell Amber and Mark?" Jade suggested.

"Yeah, but first why don't we go change out of our uniforms." Violet declared.

"Good idea, I hate this uniform so much!" Jade exclaimed.

"The reapers live in the Palace?" Paco asked.

"Of course, boy where else do you think they'd live, they work for me." The Devil declared.

"Especially Jade since she will eventually…" he continued.

"Stop saying that, I keep telling I won't do it" Jade interrupted.

The two stared at each other for a little while in annoyance, before they turned and walked away at the exact same moment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night the J Team decided to see what Jade and her reaper friends were up to. They managed to find the reapers' section of the palace with the help of a one of the palace maids.

Anyway they found themselves standing outside a large wooden door. It looked like the reapers' suites were pretty big. Anyway Jackie took a deep breath before knocking on the large wooden door.

After a few seconds Jade's perky blonde friend they saw from the club opened the door. She was wearing a pink shirt and purple shorts.

"Who are you guys?" She asked in a somewhat high-pitched voice.

"We're Jade's family remember, from the trial?" Viper asked.

"Oh yeah. I suppose you want to speak to her?" She asked.

"Yes we do." Jackie replied.

"Hold on. Jade, your family is here and wants to speak to you." She turned her head and shouted.

"Alright Amber I'm coming." Jade yelled in annoyance.

While they waited a few seconds for Jade they noticed that the suite looked rather homey is had a good sized kitchen, and rather large living room area and two other doors more than likely bedroom and the bathroom.

A few seconds later Jade appeared. She like her friend was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, but the shirt was blood red and the shorts were black.

"What do you all want?" Jade asked.

"To talk to you Jade, about the trial." Jackie said firmly.

"I don't want to, and can't you see that I'm hanging out with my friends right now?" Jade asked.

"Jade please, this is important." Viper stated.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. So just leave me alone!" Jade stated before slamming the door shut.

"Jade?" Jackie yelled knocking on the door.

Suddenly Mamoru appeared from out of nowhere.

"Now, I think about it, he looks a lot like the Shadowkhan she summoned when she was 11." Tohru whispered to Uncle.

"I suggest you go; you're not wanted. If you don't leave now I will remove you myself and inform the Devil about this." Mamoru declared.

The J team was silent for a few seconds.

"He's right. Let's just go." Jackie stated in defeat.

And with that they made their way back to their room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, as promised we finally got two chapters out in one month. The fic is going to start getting darker, so for those of you who are looking forward to all of the violence your wait is almost over. If you have the time please leave a review, feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 10**

It was Jade's day off today; of course reapers get a day off, everyone does. Anyway, Jade was at one of the many parks that were just outside the city sitting on a bench and reading a book. The J team happened to be out for a walk and noticed her in the park.

"Maybe we should try talking to her again." Jackie declared.

"I don't know Jackie; she made it pretty clear last night that she didn't want to talk about anything, at least not to us." Viper replied.

"Hot-cha, the woman makes a good point Jackie, if Jade does not want to talk, she will not talk!" Uncle yelled.

"That does not mean that we cannot try Uncle." Jackie commented.

Just as the J Team was about to approach her they saw her friend Amber come running towards her.

"Jade, Jade, you have to come see this." She yelled excitedly.

Jade just looked up from her book.

"No." She said.

Come on, please Jade." Amber wined.

"No, I'm reading here." Jade said dismissively.

"Please, please, please, please, please." Amber begged while jumping up and down.

"Fine" Jade huffed.

"Yay!" Amber cheered before skipping in the direction she came from.

Jade just closed her book and walked in the direction her bubbly friend went in.

The J team just stood there dumbfounded.

"How the hell is she friends with someone like that?" Paco questioned.

"I don't have a clue." Tohru replied.

"Maybe, we should follow them." Jackie suggested.

"I don't know about that amigo, we're supposed to be staying out of trouble." El Toro stated.

"Yes, but it isn't like we'd be interfering with anything important, we'd just be looking for…" Jackie said before an approaching voice cut him off.

"Wasn't that the coolest thing ever?" Amber squealed.

"I've seen better at work." Jade stated.

"Hey there, what just happened?" Jackie said approaching the two reapers.

Then Mamorou was right in front of him. Jackie nearly screamed.

"Jade, do you think you could ask him to stop doing that?" Tohru questioned.

"Whatever, Mamorou, please." Jade said.

"What happened?" Paco questioned.

"Oh nothing just a robbery, nothing the police couldn't handle." Jade stated.

"Some crooks were trying to steal the jewel of Hikari." Amber explained.

"The jewel of what?" Uncle telled.

"The jewel of Hikari, it's this ruby that gives whoever touches it power to manipulate light." Jade explained.

"Interesting, sounds like a pretty powerful gem." Viper commented.

"Indeed, it does." A dark voice said.

Everyone turned to see Daolon Wong and the demon sorcerers.

"Why is it you people only show up now when something seems dangerous or interesting?" Paco questioned.

"That's none of your business boy." Xiao Fung hissed.

"Where might this gem be?" Tso Lan questioned.

"Do you honestly except us to tell you that kind of information?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's bad enough that you guys showed up and that you know about it now. Do you expect a bunch of reapers to just tell you where the jewel is?" Amber asked.

"Come on Amber, let's go see what the guys are up to." Jade said.

As the two were walking away, along with Mamorou, Amber whispered something to Jade.

"Those guys didn't seem very surprised by that." Amber said.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't they, it's not like we're in a place where something like that is totally unbelievable. God Amber, you're unbelievable sometimes." Jade stated.

"I still wonder how you two are friends." Mamorou commented.

"I'm friends with you." Jade countered.

"I'm your bodyguard though." Mamorou stated.

"Yeah and she's my coworker, I didn't have to be friends with either of you, but I did." Jade stated.

"Touché." Mamorou said.

"Jade wait." Jackie yelled running toward the group.

"What do you want?" Jade asked.

"Can't we please talk to you?" Jackie asked.

"I really don't feel like it." Jade said.

"Jade, please, just for a minute." Viper asked.

"Amber, go find the others, ask them if they want to go to the club tonight." Jade demanded.

"Alright." Amber said before walking away.

"Okay what?" Jade asked once she was gone.

"Are you sure that this is where you want to be?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, you spent so much time in the mortal world, we had so many adventures." Paco commented.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I like it here? As for all our adventures, yes we had some awesome ones, but I was always underestimated. I've been training since I was little, but you never wanted me to help with anything, and all because I was a kid." Jade stated.

"Only because we cared Jade, no one wanted you to get hurt." Jackie replied.

"Bull shit! You think that anyone kid or adult can stay out of danger for their whole life. I needed to learn how defend myself, and you tried to keep me out of it; even though I've been capable for a long time. So you know what just shut up about already." Jade yelled.

With that she ran off, leaving everyone else that was standing there speechless.

"Well done Chan, I think you really talked some sense into her." Daolon Wong said.

"Oh shut up, who the hell asked you?" Paco snapped.

"Paco don't quarrel with these creatures, but you do have a point. I don't see you all trying to do something about it." El Toro stated.

"What do you expect you bastard, we're demons. The only reason we would wanted to talk to her is so that she would tell us where that jewel is; but she's feisty, so I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon. Besides, I heard the Devil stays true to his word, and none of us want to be thrown into a dimension that has to do anything with us losing our eyes, kind of need those." Drago stated.

"Jade, will we ever to be able to help you again?" Jackie said looking in the direction that Jade ran off in earlier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long for an update. The sword technique Jade uses is the one Clare uses in **_**Claymore**_** just as I don't own **_**Jackie Chan Adventures **_**I also don't own **_**Claymore**_**. Please leave a review, feedback is always appreciated. I'll eventually put images of Jade and Zyon's marks on my Deviantart account so be sure to look for them.**

**Chapter 11**

The next day Jade and her friends were at work; currently they were fighting a very large Kappa, not kidding this demon was like 12 feet tall.

"How did he even get this big?" Dante asked as the demon blocked another blow from him.

"I don't know, but we have to destroy it now." Violet declared.

The J team, Daolon Wong, and the Demon Sorcerers, who had been walking around, saw the large demon and were watching in anxiety.

"We have to help her." Jackie stated after minutes of just watching.

"But Jackie, we were told not to interfere." Viper said.

"She is right Jackie, do you want us to get in trouble with Dark King?!" Uncle yelled.

"She looks like she's in trouble though." Jackie countered.

"She has her friends with her amigo; I think she can handle it." El Toro voiced.

"Yeah, besides how deadly can that thing be? It basically looks like a human with green skin." Paco added.

"Fools that creature is a Kappa." Xiao Fung stated.

"A what?" Paco questioned.

"A Kappa, it's a vampiric like creature. So you better hope that that thing doesn't bite her." Daolon Wong stated.

"We've dealt with vampiric like creatures before, but I've never seen one like this." Tohru stated.

"She has her body guard too though. She's pretty tough, maybe we shouldn't be underestimated her." Viper stated.

Jade managed to hit its leg, but it grabbed her and tried to practically crush her. She wasn't going to let it defeat her that easily though; she used the quick sword technique and the creature's hand was gone and Jade was released from its grip.

What she didn't notice though is that destroying the hand had also torn her cloak in half in the process and it flew off when she fell. Jade was now standing with her sword in hand and in, the uniform. She was so focused on fighting that she didn't realize that Jackie had his mouth hanging open, Paco was completely wide-eyed, and Drago and Hsi Wu were blushing like crazy.

"Jade!" Mamorou called.

"What, can't you see I'm busy here?" Jade yelled back.

"Uhm, your cloak is gone." Mamorou stated.

"Whatever, I have to finish this guy off right now." Jade yelled before running up to the demon and using the quick sword on last time, and soon the demon was disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Jade went over to wear her cloak was now lying a picked it up. There was no way she could put in pack on now.

"Shit." Jade cursed.

The girls noticed this, and being her friends they decided that it was only fair that Jade should not be the only one in this state. They removed their cloaks, revealing that they were wearing the same uniform as Jade.

All three girls were wearing black leather vapor wear tops and bathing suit like bottoms, along with thigh-high black boots. These outfits were very, very revealing.

The boys wanted and protect the girls so they removed their cloaks as well. They were shirtless, revealing their toned chests. They were also wearing black knee-length leather shorts and black combat boots.

"Jade what is this outfit that you're wearing?" Jackie asked in shock

"It's the uniform that we have to wear for work." Amber commented.

"Well I guess she was kidding about what she said about the person who designed the uniforms." Paco stated.

"Paco, shut up." Jade replied.

Tohru looked and noticed something strange on her right oblique.

"Jade that tattoo on your right side, what is it?" Tohru asked.

"It's my mark, why?" Jade said.

"Your mark?" Viper questioned.

"It looks very similar to the mark we saw on the wall the day you returned to Hell Jade." Tohru declared.

"That was Zyon's mark." Dante stated.

"What do you mean by his mark?" Jackie asked.

"When people of a certain status are in hell they are given their own symbol." Mark explained.

"What about you four, reapers must have a pretty high status, why don't any of you have marks?" Uncle questioned.

"We were chosen to be reapers, but the Hellions that took as in don't have a high very high status. Now Jade, she's the Devil's child, and Zyon's father was an assistant to him, still not as high as the Devil, but definitely a very powerful status." Violet confirmed.

"So that was definitely Zyon's mark that Jade and Tohru saw?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, he must have done that just so he could mess with her head." Dante said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Jade please, who is this Zyon boy?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie no, we were instructed not to bring that up." Viper stated.

"That shouldn't matter right now." Jackie replied.

"Damn you Chan! You're going to get every single one of us killed." Shendu commented.

"Jade please." Jackie said looking at Jade.

"How many times do I need to say the word "no" to get you to realize I'm not going to speak about him?!" Jade exclaimed.

At this point Mark and Dante were right by her side, each with a hand on one of her shoulders trying to calm her down.

Suddenly two palace guards came running toward the scene.

"Lady Jade, we have urgent news for you." The bald guard stated.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"I'm afraid Zyon arrived at the palace to look for you milady." The taller brunette guard said.

"Looking for me?" Jade asked.

"Yes, but I believe he soon realized that you were not present and he tried to get information about your whereabouts and in the process he…" The bald guard suddenly stopped.

"He what?" Amber asked.

"He attacked the Devil himself and successfully injured him." The brunette guard sadly stated.

"He, injured the Devil?!" Violet asked in disbelief.

"I regret to say that he did." The bald guard replied.

"Where is he?" Jade asked.

"He's in his chambers at the palace milady, a healer is there treating his injuries.

Jade did not say a word; she just went running toward the direction of the palace.

Everyone else just stood there and watched.

"Poor Jade." Amber stated.


	12. Chapter 12

**We are really sorry that this chapter took so long. With college ending soon classes are giving out a lot of work. We are going to try to get two chapters out next month to make up for the delay. Please leave a review if you have the time.**

Chapter 12

Jade ran back to the palace as fast as she could. It just wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to happen. Yeah Zyon is powerful, but he shouldn't be powerful enough to hurt the Devil. How could and how did he even do such a thing, just how?

"_Shit! This is my entire fault! Why did it have to come to this, why?" _ Jade thought to herself. _"Zyon, I never thought you would stoop to this level, you bastard! Why did you become this? Where did those happy days go? "_

When she got there she found that the healer was already there and healing the Dark King's injuries.

"What happened?" Jade demanded.

"He was shot in the chest, and by a very powerful jinx too I might add." The healer replied.

"And Zyon did this to him?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jade turned to see her friends, the J team, Daolon Wong, and the demon sorcerers standing in the door way.

"I'm afraid so." The healer replied.

"This is what a mere boy is capable of doing?" Shendu questioned.

"You should never under estimate a Hellian, or even a reaper for that matter. We may look like ordinary human beings, but we're ten times stronger than the average human being." Violet explained.

"Yeah, but still I never thought that Zyon could hurt the Devil." Amber commented.

"Is he going to be okay?" Viper asked.

"Of course he'll be okay. He's the ruler of Hell, the power of a reaper isn't enough to kill him." The healer stated.

"Why did Zyon attack him though?" El Toro asked.

"Because he was looking for me, and the Devil, my father, was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jade stated darkly.

"Jade, please this wasn't your fault." Toro said approaching her and attempting to put his large hand on her shoulder, but Jade grabbed it roughly and turned around to face the others.

"Don't touch me. This is why none of you can never and will never understand why I was never truly happy. You know the expression "Best of both worlds?" Well it was never like that for me! I was trapped in a world of danger that I knew I could handle because I was trained for it, but I could never prove myself because everyone thought that I was just a small helpless child; and the only place that I could fight, and do what I was trained to do, I couldn't get back to it." Jade stated.

"Jade, we only did what we did because we love you." Jackie stated.

"Yeah, well, you can't protect me forever. You need to start realizing that. I'm not a kid anymore. You can't try to protect me like I still am. I have a responsibility to stick to now, and I fully intend to do just that." She stated.

"Yeah, seriously, she's one of the strongest reapers in all of Hell." Amber commented.

"Amber!" Mark scolded.

"What, you know she is." Amber said.

"Amber now is not the time to try and help." Dante stated.

Soon there was a groaning and the Devil began to move. Although the hood of his cloak was down the J team, Daolon Wong, and the demon sorcerers still could not see his face. The healer was in the way, and he did move out of the way, but Jade rushed to his side, once again blocking their view.

"Are you alright?" Jade asked.

"Yes." The Dark King replied.

"What did he say, why the Hell did he do this?" Jade questioned.

The Devil looked to see that the others still occupied the room.

"All of you, leave, I wish to have a word with my daughter alone." He demanded.

Everyone including the healer left the room.

Outside…

"What could he be talking to her about?" Paco asked.

"Oh no, do you think..?" Amber began.

"It could very well be." Violet replied.

"Shit, he's seriously telling her this now of all times?" Dante questioned.

"We all knew that eventually she was more than likely going to have no other choice but to do it." Mark stated.

"What are you crazy hooligans talking about?" Uncle demanded.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Violet stated.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"We're not going to tell you!" Amber stated.

Jackie just let out an aggravated sigh.

Back in the Devil's chamber…

"Jade…" The Devil said breaking the long silence.

"It's really it isn't it? The time is really now?" Jade asked in sadness.

"I'm afraid so my child, he has broken the limits. He's not going to stop." The Devil declared.

"And I have to do it?" Jade asked.

"I'm surprised you asked, you've known for years." The Dark King stated.

"But father, I don't want to." Jade declared.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." The Devil replied.

Jade looked at the ground for a few seconds before raising her head and grabbing at the handle of her sword; she pushed open the doors and stormed right past the large group outside the door.

"Even after all these years, she never loses that look in her eyes." Drago observed.

Her friends watched her with worry.

"It is time." Dante stated.

"Should we try and stop her?" Amber asked.

"No, we can't. Unfortunately this is something that Jade has to do." Violet stated.

"Violet's right; we can't stop her; she can't even stop herself." Mark replied.

"Stop her from doing what?" Viper questioned.

"We can't tell you." Dante stated.

"Unfortunately this is something that you all will need to find out on your own eventually." Mark declared.

"Yeah, and believe me, you won't be happy once you figure out what it is. We're anything but happy about it." Amber said.

"Why can't you fools just tell us what it is?!" Daolon Wong yelled.

"Because it's not our place to tell you! Now I suggest that you shut up before we throw you into that dimension that the Devil threatened to throw you in weeks ago when you showed up!" Dante threatened.

Daolon Wong just kept his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, the J team continued to look at the hallway that Jade ran down.

"Poor Jade." Tohru stated sadly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, so here's the first chapter my coauthor LadySongbird16 and I hope to get out this month. We hope everyone likes it, please leave a review if you have the time feedback is always welcome.**

**Chapter 13**

Jade was running through the park, the Devil's right she had to do it this, now. Did she want to, no of course not, but it's just not possible to hold back anymore.

"_I never thought I'd actually have to do this, but I guess now's the right time. Right time, yeah right, bullshit! I don't want to do this! This is your entire fault Zyon! I'll never forgive you for any of this! And I'll tell you that the second I find you, and believe me I know exactly where I'll find you."_

Jade kept running until she found she made her way to a cliff at the end of the park, and who was sitting there, Zyon, his back was facing her.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming Jade." Zyon said, not turning around.

"You've gone way too far this time." Jade stated.

"Have I Jade? Well, you'd be surprised how far I've had to go to get your attention these days. No let me rephrase that, I've been trying to get your attention for years, but nothing has worked until now." Zyon spat.

"You're an asshole, you know that? You hold a grudge for something I had no control over as a child, and you don't listen to me, you don't even bother to hear what I say. You were supposed to be my best friend!" Jade yelled.

"Well you know what Jade, maybe I didn't want to listen; and you I think I deserve the throne more than you do, you were away from hell for the longest time, so how much more than you know about it than me?" Zyon questioned.

"It's not about who knows the place better Zyon, it's about what you've done. Look at what you've done to the citizens, to the current ruler, and to the girl who's supposed to be your best friend. Do you think they'd want you as the new ruler after all of that shit; and you knew I never wanted to be the heir. I mentioned to you about a million fucking times that I didn't want it!" Jade exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean that you're not going to accept it though does it; and tell me what exactly have I done? Zyon questioned.

"Well, let's see, from what I heard, you blown up buildings, terrorized citizens in general, and stole things that weren't yours, and all because you didn't get what you wanted. You forced me out of my home for ten years, and you know what, I admit when I saw your mark on the wall, I was actually kind of happy. You were my best friend, why'd you do this?" Jade yelled.

"You know why you were chosen as the heir Jade, because of what my father did. He betrayed the Devil, and nobody wanted his son to be the next ruler of Hell because of that." Zyon exclaimed.

"That's not true, I even asked the Devil that, but in the end, Father chose who he thought was best for the job, and you knew I didn't want it and still you turned on me and tried to kill me, it's your fault that I was sent away!" Jade yelled charging at him with her sword.

Zyon pulled out his bow and an arrow and fired it right at her. Jade dodged it, and swung right at him again, but she missed. He went right at her again and managed to hit her right in the leg with his bow. Jade knelt on the ground in pain.

"You know what Jade; I'm starting to think that maybe the Devil was wrong on deciding who to choose. I think we're starting to see who the better fighter is." Zyon taunted.

"Shut up! I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. I'm sorry and you'll be glad to know, I'll regret this forever." Jade declared sadly.

Before Zyon could even react the quick sword got to him and he was one the ground, dead. Jade just stood there for a couple of seconds her face completely emotionless. She picked up her phone and dialed the palace.

"Hello?" The Devil's voice said on the other end of the line.

"It's done." Jade stated.

"Is it?" He questioned.

"Yes, so I hope you don't need me to do anything else because you won't be seeing me for a while." Jade said before hanging up.

Then she started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered before running back in the direction that she came. She was so lost in her own thoughts of what just occurred that she didn't even realize the J Team was standing off to the side watching her run by, and calling to her, but she didn't hear a thing.

She ran all the way back to the palace and into her suite. She ended up locking herself in her room for the next three hours, and nobody could get her to come out. And they did try.

_Three hours later_

"Jade?" Amber's voice called from the other side of the room, no answer.

"Jade, come on Jade, it's been three hours, talk to us please." Mark's voice said.

"Go away." Jade demanded.

"Jade, come on, I know you're really upset about what just happened, but please, we can help you through this." Violet's stated.

"If you guys want to help me then please, just leave me alone, I'm not ready to talk to anyone about this." Jade stated.

"Come on guys, we need to respect her decision. We can comfort her when she's ready to accept it." Dante said.

Her friends left, but a few minutes later the J team showed up at her door.

"Jackie, I still think that it's better if we give her some space for now." Viper stated.

"I have to say, I agree with the lady thief." Uncle said.

"Former thief." Viper corrected.

"Uh, Jade?" Jackie called.

"Go away!" Jade yelled.

"Jade please, we just want to talk to you." Tohru said.

"You want to talk to me? Come back when I say you can!" Jade demanded.

"Amigos, I think we should listen to her. She needs to sort things out by herself for a while." El Toro stated.

"I guess you're right." Jackie said with a sigh.

With that said the J team left, leaving Jade alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, so here's the second chapter of this month. My coauthor and I hope you will all like it, and we hope to see reviews.**

**Chapter 14 **

A few days have gone by now since Jade had killed Zyon, and she still refused to leave her room. The only one she allowed into her room was Mamoru, mainly because she couldn't throw him out. Everyone was getting worried; well of course they were. Her friends knew that she needed time on her own to figure things out, but they thought she would have let them in by now. Currently the J team, Daolon Wong, and the Demon Sorcerer were walking down the hall toward Jade's room to see if she'd talk to them now; well at least the J team was hoping for that Daolon Wong and the demon sorcerers were just bored and thought it would be interesting to watch. They all noticed that her friends were walking in their direction.

"What are you all doing?" Jackie questioned.

"We were trying to see if Jade would let us talk to her now, but she still won't talk to anyone except Mamoru." Amber declared.

"She won't talk to all of you?" Viper questioned.

"Well, I honestly don't blame her, after all that she went through with Zyon, and she had to kill him." Violet stated sadly.

"I know the Devil refused to tell us about Zyon, but maybe now that he's gone you all could tell us a little bit more about him?" Jackie suggested.

"Well…" Dante said.

"Please, we would greatly appreciate it. We want to learn more about Jade, apparently there's so much we didn't know." Tohru stated.

"Okay, I suppose as Jade's mortal family you do have some right to know." Mark confirmed.

"We should go somewhere a bit more secluded though; we don't want more reapers or political officials hearing all of this." Violet suggested.

So they all went to Violet's suite. The reapers' suites were pretty private, they only way you could get in really is through the front door, which of course had a lock; the only one who could get in any other way is Mamoru, but he was with Jade of course.

"Okay, so who exactly was this Zyon boy?" Uncle asked.

"Well, it all started when we were all young. In case you haven't figured it out by now, the Devil himself chooses who he finds fit to be reapers, and Jade and Zyon were among the many of us who were chosen. Anyway the Devil at the time had no children so he needed to look for potential heirs." Mark explained.

"Why didn't he have any children?" Paco asked.

"He had a consort, but she died many years before we arrived, and he chose not to remarry." Amber replied.

"Anyway, like I was saying, since he was childless, he had to look for potential heirs. Even when we were small Jade was always one of the strongest so he took her in as his daughter. As for Zyon, his father was a very high political official, but he betrayed the Devil, and he was executed; but the Devil saw how Zyon was quite powerful as well, and he knew that he shouldn't have been judged by his father's actions. So he took Zyon in as a son. That's kind of where this all started. For years Jade and Zyon trained together, both of them got significantly stronger and more powerful. Now both of them knew that since they were practically the Devil's children that they were two big potentials to be his heir. Jade never wanted it but Zyon did." Mark explained.

"When did the worst of the trouble start?" Viper asked.

"The worst started 10 years ago. The Devil was going to make an announcement on who he had chosen to be his heir, and all of Hell was there to hear it. In the end, he chose Jade despite her many refusals and her lack of desire. Zyon was mad, and he blamed it all on Jade. He completely ignored all those times that she specifically said she didn't want to be heir and just stormed away."

"Stormed away?" El Toro questioned.

"He just left, and no one saw him for the longest time. I know it sounds weird since he was still a child, but he was still a trained reaper, so it's not really all that surprising that he was able to disappear." Dante stated.

"That was until a few days later, he showed up again, and he started attacking her, but the Devil stopped him, and banished him as far away from the palace as possible; and as for Jade, well the Devil was very concerned for her safety so he sent her back to the mortal family she was born into, then I guess they sent her to you." Mark concluded.

"So Zyon went crazy all because he didn't get what he wanted?" Pablo asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much why." Amber replied.

"Wow…" Viper said.

Later the J team and the Demon sorcerers went back to their rooms. Jade's was still in her room, when she decided on something.

"Mamoru, I know what I have to do now." Jade stated.

"So, you're ready to accept your role?" Mamoru questioned.

"Yes. Go summon my friends for me please. I need to tell them." Jade stated.

A few minutes later Jade heard knocking on her door.

"Come in." She said.

"Hey there Jade." Dante greeted.

Jade, we were like so worried about you!" Amber said running over and hugging her friend.

"Amber, what did I tell you about hugging?" Jade threatened.

"Oh, right, sorry….. but you know what? I don't care I was so worried about you" Amber replied.

"Mamoru said there's something important you needed talk to us about?" Violet questioned.

"Yeah, you guys, killing Zyon, was the hardest thing I have ever had to do…" Jade began.

"Jade, we…" Dante interrupted.

"But it also made me realize something. I can't keep running away from my duty." Jade declared.

"Jade, does this mean you're going to accept your role as heir to the throne?" Dante asked.

"Yes it does." Jade replied.

"Jade, no matter what happens…we'll be right there to support you." Violet stated.

The Devil was of course informed right away about Jade's decision, and he was going to make an announcement in front of all the citizens of Hell. Jade still refused to come out of her room, but the Dark King was still going to make an announcement. The J team, Daolon Wong, and the Demon sorcerers were present.

"My fellow Hellians, I stand before you today with very good news. Princess Jade has agreed to officially accept her role as heir to the throne. Unfortunately she could not be here today to celebrate with us, but I'm sure you will join me in rejoicing in the princess's decision." The Devil announced. The whole kingdom cheered.

From the crowd the J Team looked concerned.

"I just hope you realize what you're getting into Jade." Jackie whispered.


End file.
